S!lv3r th3 HeDg3hog
(Story by asteriisms) Just hearing those words sends shivers up my spine... Being a long time Sonic fan, I was always kept up to date on the new games that were to be released. I remember back in 2006 that a game entitled "Sonic The Hedgehog (aka Sonic 06)" was released. I forced my parents into buying it for me, and they did. When I got home that very night, I couldn't take my eyes off the screen as I continued to play. I noticed that the game had minor glitches (though to others they were CRAZY) and the 3D designer was nothing like the better designing in the newer gaming, such as Sonic Colors and Sonic Unleashed. I was fine with the gaming. There was a particular character in the game that I absolutely adored... Silver. Him being the newest character at the time made me even crazier about him! As I continued along the game, I unlocked his story. As any other gamer, I completed his story, then moved on to the next.When I completely defeated the game, I was upset. I missed seeing and playing as Silver. He was the best and always would be. Then I remembered that Shadow had his own game, Maybe SEGA would make one for him as well! Oh, how awesome that would be! I patrolled the sonic forums, searching for the slightest clue on a game about Silver, and only him.There was one particular post that phased me. The member's name was"Hakushinodorei", which translated to Slave to the White Death. I was puzzled by the name. Regardless, I opened the post and looked at what it had to offer. The title of the post was, "S!lv3r th3 HeDg3hog". I had gotten used to the fact that people used text speak on the internet, so I was guessing he was just a weirdo. This is what the post said, IN DIRECT WORDS. "So... Dear viewers wish to be Slaves to the White Death as well... ?" Stated the first sentence. It was read out to me in voice. Silvers voice. There was an option for yes or no on the post. There were two links. One for the Yes, One for the No. I wanted to see exactly what this "White Death" was, so I clicked yes. There was a small laugh after. "Very well then. Then you wish for me to have my own game... Download this file and open it. LINK" The voice stopped, as well as the text. Then I knew exactly what was going on. This post was either posted by a psycho-path or Silver himself. I shook my head at the fact that it was Silver himself. I downloaded the file, and opened it up as soon as it was finished.Silvers theme song played as the file opened. It wasn't the original, but the remix. The one that I liked. I smiled a bit. The title appeared in silver letters, flashing in as the lyrics to Dreams of an Absolution were sung, "S!LV3R TH3 hEdG3HOG". So, that guy on the forums posted that title for a reason?... Suddenly, the music cut a stop, and static played. I covered my ears in a fit of annoyance. The static grew quieter. A voice played. "Heheheheh..." It was the same laugh I heard when I opened the "yes" option! Amber eyes flashed in above the title of the game. I believed they were Silvers eyes, for they resembled them exactly. I pressed the enter button, which was the start button on an emulator. A transition sound effect played as the title along with everything else on the screen faded to black. There was 4 save files, all un-used. I pressed the enter button again on the first file, which lead me to a screen. There was a cyan-blue background with Silvers official picture faded into it. It reminded me of the "continue" thing from SA2B (Sonic Adventure 2 Battle). Letters in capital letters strolled down the screen, followed by the voicing of Silver. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE..." "BLAZE'S DEAD..." "EVERYONE I CARED ABOUT IS DEAD..."There was a long pause, then followed by quiet sobbing. The screen faded into black. A cutscene began to play. Silver was sprawled out on the floor of some sort of ruined building. The sun was shining in through the destroyed wall and reflected on to the shiny tile. His eyes looked zombieish, and he had bags under his eyes. I could tell he was suffering from a large amount of depression. He leaned forward and began staring out into the blue sky, trying to block out the image of destroyed buildings and blood splatters. He pushed himself off the ground and walked over to the wall that had been smashed. He stood there for a moment. Static blasted through my laptop speakers, instantly making me cover my ears. It was loud for about 5 seconds, then faded out. Silver put his hand against the wall and glanced down outside the room he was is. There were mobians building roads where the lava had turned to obsidian. His expression grew from sadness to anger, His eyes flared, and he clenched his fists. He turned around and began growling. I had never heard or seen Silver so angry, so it made me jump. He stomped over to a wall that was surprisingly NOT destroyed, and punched a hole into it. There was no resistance, his fist just slid through the wall and created a hole on impact. "Holy crap..." I thought to myself out loud. These people... Are just acting like NOTHING HAPPENED!!!" He growled furiously, his left eye twitching in a fit of rage. Silver turned around and looked back outside at the mobians working. His anger seemed to spark even more now. His fists clenched harder, his "nails" piercing through his skin, making his hands bleed through his glove. Silver swiveled around and crouched down against a wall. He was shaking like a patient in a mental institution, his eye was twitching like crazy, and his hands were bleeding from digging his nails into them.He took a deep breath and stood up. He shut his eyes. The screen faded black. The cut scene ended. I could now move Silver around at my free will, just as I wanted to do! I suddenly felt happy and pressed the up arrow key on my keyboard. Silver moved forward. I moved him to a door, thinking that I was supposed to go there. A text box came up, followed by Silvers voice. "Wrong way, stupid..." His voice was shakey and a little giggly. I put a puzzled look on my face. I turned Silver around and looked for another exit. That's when I relieved the hole. I was probebly supposed to go there, so I inched him closer to the missing wall, showing the outside world. The screen faded black.Another cutscene was played. Silver was looking down again at the mobians at work, this time with a morbid smile stretched out across his face, and his eyes were full again. He started laughing intensely."I BET YOU WONT BE SEEING THIS COMING!!" He laughed. Without my controlling him, he moved forward and dropped like a stone. He hit the ground, landing on his feet. As he landed, a gigantic crater was created in place of the just finished road, which was created by the impact of Silver hitting the ground. The mobians stopped working and looked as a furious Silver stomped towards them. He was laughing like a maniac now, raising his arms in the air slowly. "Somethin' wrong, kid?" One of the older mobians, a grey dog in overalls, spoke to Silver. Silver inhaled long, sounding like he was having a seizure. His head rose, now glaring at the dog, a crazy smile stretched out on his face. He was shaking insanely. He through his arm out infront of the mobian dog. "Huh? What're ya' doing?" "Bye bye!" Silver laughed. Upon ending that sentence, he clenched his fist, then re opened it. The mobians eyes grew wide. Soon after, the mobian dog's head exploded, blood splattering all over the place. Silver smiled, eye beginning to twitch again. He glared at the next mobian, who was in complete shock. It was a female Racoon, resembling Marine from Sonic Rush Adventures. Maybe a future descendant? Silver walked over to the female and repeated the same thing he did to the dog, but this time, using both hands. "Hmm... I wonder what this'll do..." Silver taunted, smiling at the woman. He through back his right arm, at the same time drawing a circle in the air with his index finger on his left hand. He thrust his right arm forward. A blast of air was thrown at the female mobian, so hard that she was blown to smithereens. "Hehehehe...." The cutscene ended. There was instructions displayed on the screen.1.) "PRESS Z+R+A AT THE SAME TIME TO SEND A SONIC BLAST AT MOBIANS." 2.) "PRESS K+Q+W AT THE SAME TIME TO USE MAGNUM HEADSHOT." "Magnum Headshot + Sonic Blast... was probably was Silver used to murder those two mobians..." I had thought to myself. I pressed Z, which closed the instruction menu. I could still hear Silver breathing crazily as I had to control him. I pressed forward. 3 mobians came into sight. Silver instantly looked at them. His crazy breathing switched to crazy laughing. I hit X, which sent him launching towards the mobians. I preformed the Magnum headshot combo on all 3. A one hit K.O. I repeated these actions over and over until I reached what looked like a convenience store. Another cutscene began. There were families inside shopping. Silver was laughing intensely. He raised his left hand towards the store. He bit his lip, then clenched his fist. The store exploded. Debris flew from explosion, scraping Silver's arms and legs. He grinned. Just as he began to walk away, there was a coughing noise. He stopped in his trail and glanced back. A small, lavender mobian cat crawled out from the rubble, and laid down on the ground in front of the demolished store. She began coughing like she had Tuberculosis. Silver's eye twitch, biting his lip again. He couldn't take his eyes of the child. Suddenly, a picture of Blaze flashed on to the screen, resulting in Silver turning away with a pained expression on his face. He began walking away again. The cut scene ended. I knew that I was going to have to kill more people, so I just sighed. More instructions appeared on the screen.1.) "PRESS A WHEN SILVER RECEIVES PICTURES OF BLAZE IN HIS MIND." 2.) "IF YOU DON'T PRESS A, YOU'LL FACE THE WHITE DEATH EARLY." I pressed Z to close the menu. Face the White Death Early? So this does have to with Silver. I just wonder what's so white about any of this? I sighed and moved Silver forward. I mashed on combos to kill the mobians, just as I was charging Silver towards the next group, another picture of Blaze flashed on the screen. Silver collapsed to his knees and shouted, "I'M SORRY!!!" I mashed on the A key on my keyboard. Silver stood up, rubbing his forehead. He had a pained expression on his face again. I noticed the group of mobians I was about to attack escaped, so I had to search for more. I found myself glued to this game. I was both afraid to find what the White Death was, yet excited to see what was going to happen next. I continued playing for 3 more hours. Silver faced 7 sudden flashes of Blaze on the computer screen, Silver murdered at least 400 people, and he destroyed 40 buildings. Now came the end. A cutscene began. Silver was standing in front a riot of at least 600 mobians, who got together to try to stop him. Silver was looking at the ground, no smile or anything. He was listening to the 600 voices screaming at him at once. He didn't see the least bit bothered by it. He glanced upward, now staring into the eyes of fury filled mobians."YOU'VE MURDERED OUR KIN!" "YOU'RE MOBIAN YOURSELF! HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH THE GUILT ON YOUR SHOULDERS!" Silver cringed. He bit his lip, this time hard enough that the skin broke and began to bleed. His shoulders tensed, his eye twitched again, and he pierced through his hand skin again. More bleeding. He felt like he was going to scream, so he did. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH IN THESE PAST MONTHS!" He growled. "I LOST MY BEST FRIEND, MY FAMILY!" Silver pressed forward. "I WAS THE ONE WHO SAVED THIS WORLD!" ... "I SHOULD HAVE THE RIGHT TO DESTROY IT!!!!" His stance changed. He stood straight up, arms spread out. His eyes focused on the mobians. Silver's fists clenched again. "DIE!" The screen cut to black. Loud screams blasted through my laptop speakers, making my chair tip over, resulting in me hitting the floor under me. I got off the ground and looked at the screen, eyes wide. Was it over? "Nighty night..." I heard Silvers voice mumble. At that time, I felt my head swirl. I fell over, unconscious. Images flashed through my head, I can't remember what. All I remember was that Silver was there. When I awoke, there was no trace of the post, or file on my computer. But, to this day, whenever I sleep, Silver violates my mind... murdering my best friend and family right before my eyes... Category:Creepypasta Category:Yummy Category:Snortypasta Category:Video Gamez Category:Edgy oh Category:Sonic Category:English class failure